In general, a sweater or glove is comprised of multiple tubular portions with differing purposes that are connected by knitting together. For example, a sweater is comprised of sleeve portions and a bodice portion that are connected by knitting together, wherein the sleeve portions and the bodice portion are knitted in a tube form. Further, a glove is comprised of finger tubes, a four-finger tube, and a five-finger tube, knitted in a tube form, wherein the finger tubes other than the thumb tube are connected by knitting together to the four-finger tube, and the thumb tube and the four-finger tube are connected by knitting together to the five-finger tube.
Further, in the case of knitting a knit garment such as a sweater or a glove with a flat-knitting machine, conventionally, each tubular portion is knitted in a tube form by placing the front side knitting portion on the front needle bed of the flat-knitting machine, and placing the back side knitting portion on the back needle bed.
Now, in the case of knitting a knit garment such as a sweater on a flat knitting frame, conventionally, the front bodice and the front sleeves are knit together on the front needle bed, and the back bodice and the back sleeves are knit together on the back needle bed, and each tubular knit fabric is continuously knit together seamlessly.
The present inventor has invented a knit garment wherein a glove is continuously knit to the sleeve portion of the knit garment, but has noticed that in the case of continuously knitting the glove to the sleeve portion of the knit garment, the glove is conventionally formed from knit fabric wherein the palm side is knit on one of the needle beds and the side of the back of the hand of the glove is knit on the other needle bed. Therefore, whereas the thumb on a human body faces the front side of the body and the little finger faces the back side of the body, if a glove is continuously knit onto a sleeve portion after the glove has been knit, the resulting knit garment will be formed with the thumb and the little finger on the far ends in the width direction of the body, and therefore will be in a form that does not match the configuration of the body.
Further, in the case of a glove, for example a general work glove, the majority of gloves that are continuously knit together with tubular fingers and a four-finger tube and a five-finger tube are the type that can be used for either the left or right hand, and therefore, as illustrated in FIG. 7, the glove is knit so that the fingers of the little finger 1, the ring finger 2, the middle finger 3, the index finger 4, and the thumb 5, and the five-finger tube knit portions are flat and are similar for the back of the hand or the palm.
However, the construction of an actual human hand is such that the direction of the thumb-tip and the direction of the nail of the thumb differs from the direction of the fingertips and the direction of the nails of the little finger, the ring finger, the middle finger, and the index finger, and further, the palm is such that the base portion that attaches the thumb to the entire palm is further forward into the palm side, and the thumb is positioned further forward than the other fingers. Therefore, with a glove configured as described above in a flat shape, the shape of the glove differs from the shape of the hand, and therefore when the glove is worn, the knot portion Y on both edges of the fingertip curve line X that is formed at the beginning of knitting of the thumb tube for thumb 5 coincides with the underside of the thumb, and wearing the glove may become uncomfortable, and work efficiency may decrease.